


Man of Many Talents

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Competent!Danny, M/M, Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show; I have no idea how good either Steve or Danny are at using photocopiers<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Still have not been granted any ownership; still not profiting from writing them<br/><b>Beta:</b> Unbeta'd due to shortness<br/><b>Summary:</b> Steve can't manage to resize something on the photocopier; Danny has it covered</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man of Many Talents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KahunaBurger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahunaBurger/gifts).



> Written as a reward for **kahuna_burger** for a Weekend Challenge entry at **1_million_words** a couple of weekends ago.

"Dammit, just print." Steve's low tone belied an anger Danny knew only too well.

"Need some help there, sailor?" 

Steve looked up, a scowl marring his handsome visage. "Damn photocopier hates me."

The idea that a machine could 'hate' someone was deserving of an argument, but something forlorn in the depths of Steve's eyes made Danny take pity enough to avoid it. "What are you trying to copy?"

Steve lifted the cover of the machine and gestured at the odd-sized item inside. "Mary asked me to copy this old photo for something she's making for Joan."

"Does she want it on standard paper or photo paper?"

"Standard. It's some kind of booklet thing."

"Same size or different?"

"Bigger."

"Okay." Danny lifted a hand, silently asking permission to take over.

Steve nodded, stepping back and gesturing his assent.

Without looking at the photo – still face-down on the machine – Danny closed the cover and pushed a few buttons. The resultant copy spat out of the copier. Still without checking, Danny picked it up and handed it to Steve, lifting the cover to retrieve the original.

"Thanks, Danny, this is perfect. Don't know why it fought so hard with me."

"You're welcome." Danny had the photo in his hand now. Turning it over, he smiled as he looked at the scene within, and then handed it to a slightly embarrassed-looking Steve. "Cute."

"I was about five and Mary was just a baby," Steve explained.

"You sure you're not the baby?" Danny couldn't help teasing.

Steve looked at the photo, and then at Danny, his expression bewildered. "What?"

Danny let his grin widen. "It's usually me who's hopeless with technology. I thought it was partly an age thing – photocopiers make more sense to people of our age; we've been around them longer, and our younger brothers and sisters…" He indicated baby Mary in the photo. "…they often went straight to computers and digital cameras, so didn't need to master the old tech."

Steve snorted lightly, shifting his gaze from the picture to Danny once again. His smile widened and his eyes went soft. "Nah, you've just got the touch. Like the Fonz or something."

"Ehhhh..." Danny gave his best Fonzie impression, holding his hands out the way he remembered the Fonz had done in _Happy Days_ all those years ago when he was watching re-runs of the show. "And there was me thinking you wouldn't be old enough to remember him."

"If I'd been the baby in the photograph?"

Danny nodded. "Exactly." 

"You gotta be better than me at something, I guess."

"It may not come into use much in Five-0 cases, but let's call it one of my specialist skills."

"You mean you have others?" It was Steve's turn to tease.

"I'll have you know I am a man of many talents."

Steve's grin widened like he was remembering something.

"Clearly you have just recalled another of them, which, if you play your cards right, I may just repeat later tonight."

"You'd better."

~//~


End file.
